fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yashiro Nakagawa
Yashiro Nakagawa (中川社 viz 'Shrine of the central river'), is a mage residing in the country of Fiore, in Earthland. He belongs to the legal guild Imperial Fang situated at Mahogany Town. Appearance The first thing that many people tend to notice about Yashiro is the fact that he has indigo hair; his hair goes all the way down to his chin with several strands of hair getting within his face. Hilariously, it takes him around two hours each day to get his hair in it's traditional order. His eyes are a crystal ocean blue that will shift to a icy azure depending on the mood that Yashiro is in. Despite the fact that he is only entering his twenties, Yashiro looks to be older as he often has to correct people who mistake him to be in his thirties or even forties. He is considered a handsome man in society as he has admirers from both genders, often going to incredible and sometimes frightening lengths just to met him—this is due to his soft facial feature that automatically draw people in. Yashiro is surprisingly tall and has a well toned yet lean physique, being defined by his six pack underneath his attire. He often states that he has undergone physical conditioning in the past though it is never stated what it was for; some assume that it was for when he discovered his magic and began to strengthen his body. When it come to clothing, Yashiro is often seen wearing one outfit; this outfit consist of a dark blue high-collared trench coat that is left unzipped from the waist down. Keeping the trench coat somewhat closed is a black belt that has a golden buckle that is used to strap two pieces of clothing together, securing them in place. Underneath his complex trench coat, Yashiro has on a white collared shirt as well as matching dark blue pants and to finish it off, he wears a pair of black knee-high boots that have silver frames on them. Personality Yashiro is a kind, polite, sophisticated, observant and composed individual who has a natural mastery at the art of oratory. Carefree in nature, Yashiro loves to talk and hence whenever confronted is uncaring and attempts to draw out a conversation. He is interested in other people and thus the reason for his love for conversation. Very caring and informative about his subordinates, he always puts their safety above his own. Not surprisingly those who surround him find him rather approachable, inspiring and likeable. In battle, Yashiro is generally laid back and analytical, a trait that can easily unnerve opponents. True to his title of "The Serene Demon", he highly enjoys the thrill of battle and yet remains. When his comrades or family are in danger, he'd rather resolve matters through battle than diplomacy, likely due to his highly vengeful nature. He is also very confident in his abilities, best displayed in his battle with Shiroya Ginko, where, despite the way the elder mage looked down on him, he proved time and time again that, not only was he confident he could match Shiroya’s immense power, but he could back up his confidence with actions. At the same time, Yashiro has a profound sense of honor, refusing to kill an opponent that can no longer fight to defend themselves. He also subscribes to the "eye for an eye" philosophy, which goes along with his vengeful nature. Throughout the bloodshed of the early years of his life, Yashiro developed a murderous side to his personality, which would emerge in the heat of battle, or in times of great emotional upheaval. In the heat of battle, Yashiro becomes obsessed with defeating his opponent at all costs — even at great personal sacrifice. During the Recruitement Arc, Yashiro was notorious as a mage who slaughtered his mage foes without discretion; killing any Dark Mage, or human ally to the Dark Mages, who got in his way or opposed him. This earned him the moniker “Kira” (キラー, viz killer) and caused him to become infamous among the Dark Mages. Rarely in a foul mood, Yashiro is someone who despite grave circumstances, always keeps calm and tries to find the silver lining while maintaining his composure; encouraging and supporting his subordinates. Knowing full well the true value and preciousness of life, due to his father passing away when he was at a tender age of seven, Yashiro always tries his best to persuade people into surrendering, before the battle even starts. Yashiro can be so convincing and mesmerizing when he speaks that people hardly refuse his offers and advice. He instinctively knows how to combine passion and rational arguments, drawing the audience’s attention and reaching most of the minds. Thus he can easily persuade others to do what he wants them to do. Though he is willing to use physical action in a fight, Yashiro does attempt to win with victory through negotiation instead. He is a natural leader and generally puts the concern of innocent lives over his own. Yashiro also loves board games, having a huge selection of them in his house, playing with them whenever having free time. Equipment Nemesis: '''Yashiro wields a saber called Nemesis in combat. The handle is golden colored with a streak of blue near the tip, which is adorned with a sphere that emits a green light when Yashiro is about to unsheathe the weapon. The button appears to be connected to the sheathe; once it emits the light, the lock on the hilt is released. The sheathe is dark blue and contains several golden colored straps over it. The sword is the basis of all of Yashiro's sword magic spells. It is also quite strong, capable of cutting through solid steel. '''Celestial Spirit Keys: Gold Keys: *' : '''Summons the paired fish, Pisces *' : Summons the scales, Libra '''Silver Keys *'Gate of the Chisel: '''Summons the chisel, Caelum *'Gate of the Shield: Summons the shield, Scutum *Gate of the River: Summons the river, Eridanus '''Unknown Keys *'Gate of the Snake Charmer: '''Summons the snake charmer, Ophiuchus Magic and Abilities Voted as a nominee for the upcoming S-class trial of Cosmic Fang, Yashiro is a powerful mage, having a deep understanding of magic and its history. A versatile combatant, Yashiro can perform several types of magic. Chief among them are Sword Magic, Darkness Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic and his strongest from of magic Territory. ' ''' : As one of the strongest members of Cosmic Fang and someone of S-Class rank, Yashiro commands at his arsenal a devastating amount of magical power. Although it is unknown how much he ranks in the guild in terms of raw magical power, probably rivalled only by the other S-class wizards of his guild. Nonetheless, Yashiro has shown immense control over his magical power, shown by the fact it could be felt by his subordinates in the other side of Mahogany town. Whenever exerted, his magical power takes the form of an S-class aura. *'Master Aura Control': Yashiro has shown immense control of his magical aura whose sheer strength was able to destroy five high level seals restraining him with relative ease. Its power is able to induce fear in S-class level combatants, paralyze wizards of lower levels, with a simple gaze. With no visible effort, he was able to cause Seri Minamoto, an S-class candidate to fall to her knees. Even Emily Sanchez, an elite S-class wizard of Imperial Fang was shown to be reluctant to fight Yashiro and further commented that if they were to fight, it would have been sufficient enough to completely destroy Crocus.' ' 'Celestial Spirit Magic' :Yashiro practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows his to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Yashiro to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on his side and perform several tasks for his. His Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. For example, Pisces in their human form can control the water, creating powerful waves which can sweep away large amounts of foes, while in their fish form they have enormous physical strength, making for a valuable melee fighter able to flank Yashiro during battle and tackle opponents on his behalf. Furthermore Libra has the ability to alter the gravity of a region or a body. Yashiro can utilize her magic to lighten Pisces (fish form) to increase their speed for quick movement, while during the time when they are about to make contact with the target, he can order Libra to quickly increase Pisces’s weight, so as to make greater destruction on impact. * Dual Gate Opening: Yashiro has the rare ability to summon two gates at the same time, a feat most Mages could not have accomplished. Celestial Spirit Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver Keys. According to Yashiro, while there is a large number of Silver Keys, there are only 12 Gold Keys, each of them being related to a specific astrological sign. After Yukino Aguria’s death, Yashiro made contracts with her 3 spirits- Pisces, Libra and finally Ophiuchus. In total, Yashiro has 5 keys- 2 gold keys and 3 silver keys. : In addition to his signature Magic, Territory, Yashiro is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Yashiro is capable of using his sword ‘Nemesis’ to perform different Magical attacks. The attacks are mainly elemental in nature utilizing various forms of Elemental Magic such as Fire Magic. Combined with his Sword Magic Yashiro can also levitate his sword using Telikinesis. * Agni: A spell which proceeds to envelope Nemesis's Blade in Fire, it allows Yashiro to manipulate the fire to create devastating blasts. One blast from it could easily destroy the roof of a mansion. Darkness Magic : '''Yashiro can use Darkness Magic which allows him to manipulate the elemental and destructive energy of darkness. With the use of this magic Yashiro can create beams or blasts of darkness that have high destructive power. Although one of the most destructive forms of common magic, Yashiro however can also use it as a form of defense, in the form of black seals that have the ability to to block attacks like '''Dark Explosion, even when it was performed by a mage who was officially recognised as an S-Class Mage of his guild. The dark element also seems to have a tangible form capable of grabbing targets from a distance as well as being used as a whip of a sort. The darkness however is not the only substance used, as gravity is also an essential part of this particular form of magic. The sheer force of the gravity is also to be reckoned as Yashiro uses it to disrupt and restrict his target's movements. *'Dark Death': One of Yashiro's strongest spell, which he claims to be nigh unblockable. The spell starts as a small sphere of black magic with a purple border, with several tendrils of darkness magic coming out from it. The spell then envelopes the target in a powerful torrent of gravity before sovering them with giant black box of magic with spear-like potrusions. After the target has been covered thus, the spears pierce the box lacerating the target within from head to toe. The spell is also incredibly difficult to cast as Yashiro was able to release only one-fourth of its power without the incantation.With the incantation, however as its true power is unleashed, the sky darkens as multiple boxes of darkness magic appear each with black potrusions that finally combine creating a gigantic black box, containing the target. According to Yashiro the torrent of darkness is so great that it is enough to warp space and time inside it. It has been referred by Yashiro as the Black Coffin. 'Seal Magic' : Yashiro is well versed in the magic of seals, a magic which utilises various magical seals capable of producing powerful effects. The limit of his expertise in this magic is not yet known, but he seems to be able to cast highly devastating spells like Fussatsu Kakei. * Fūsatsu Kakei (封殺火刑, Seal Slaying-Fire Penance): Appearing as glowing rings upon the wrists of the opponent, this spell blocks off the Magic vents located in the wrists of all Mages, resulting in the opponent being incinerated from the inside out by their own Magic. 'Territory' : Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī) Territory is an incredibly powerful form of magic that was thought to be lost in the ancient history of Earthland itself, buried under the great river of time. However some mages were able to find this seemingly lost form of magic, in the simple hope of reviving it. Yashiro is one of those mages in the history of Earthland who was able to actually use this magic and as such can seemingly manipulate any spatial regions in his site, or, as he refers to it- ‘his territory’. As its name suggests, Territory allows its wielder to transform the spatial regions under the user’s eye-sight into their territory and hence giving them control over it. Given its immense versatility and limitless potential, restricted only by the user’s magic power, its name alone strikes terror into the hearts of those whose misfortune has forced them to face this immense magic. As an ancient form of magic, it was referred to by Mavis Vermillion as Yakuma’s Eighteen Gods of War. The above title holds the clue and points to the existence of eighteen immense spells, to which the magic owes its power to. Nonetheless, Yashiro has proven himself to be on his way to mastering this group of eighteen spells sooner than he himself admits, proven by the fact that he can cast many of his spells without their respective names and yet unleash their true potential. Territory, as described above, revolves around the manipulation of the user’s ‘territory’ or simply put, the manipulation of all the spatial regions under Yashiro line of site, making it an extremely powerful ability. The manipulation is itself performed by the secretion of a rainbow-colored wave like substance; the substance in reality being the manifestation of Yashiro’s will that is exerted into his surroundings and into the surrounding eternano. The substance, being the manifestation of Yashiro’s will actually exerts that will into the spatial region occupying it, changing it accordingly as he wills. Even though the term wave is used, which means a shapeless substance, it should be noted that Yashiro can give the substance practically any shape he imagines and can mentally manipulate it as he deems fit. He can create several spheres of the wave-like substance simply by projecting his own will into the surrounding eternano molding them into the aforementioned rainbow-colored substance, a substance which can be molded into denser structures for both offensive and defensive applications. Yashiro can also create the wave in mediums other than air, such as water. In any spatial region that Yashiro’s wave occupies, he is able to change the physical properties of that spatial region and the matter that it occupies. For example he can create heat based projectiles inside cold water by just changing the physical temperature of water. He can also interchange the physical properties of a substance occupying a spatial region covered by the wave. Put in simpler words, he can transfer the heat of a hot substance to a cold substance making the latter hotter while also making the former substance colder. Used on a large enough scale underwater, Yashiro can create convection currents by the simple change of density of the substance due to its change of density. Yashiro can also create explosions and extremely durable spatial shields. Additionally Territory also causes Yashiro to be able to sense what’s going on in other spatial regions by just teleporting the light rays and sound waves reflected from the objects he wants to see. He can also teleport himself and his targets interchanging place with them and as a result bewildering them. The wave itself can be used as a means of offense by bombarding the enemy with it; being hit by the wave itself feels like being hit by molten osmium as its density is incredibly high, causing people to be grievously injured by the raw force it provides. Yashiro has shown enough mastery in Territory that people consider him to be the strongest user of Territory, earning him the title 'Cosmo', a title which he has proven very worthy of. He has been shown to generate and decrease space which he has been shown to use for create a gap between his enemy as well as bring them closer. Given with the ability to generate space, comes the ability to increase the density of space. Based on the theory that the speed of time is relative to the density of space, Yashiro, by increasing the density of space can literally slow down time in an area, can even halt time in an area and to extreme levels can even reverse time although he stated that he does not like to cheat death, showing the true potential ability of this magic to cheat even death. *'Ih Ragdo' (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo): Ih Ragdo is a rather basic application of Territory when you consider the possibilities associated with it. Yashiro, through making a unique hand gesture that involves the user putting their hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. Upon doing this, Yashiro releases a burst of magical energy from himself and, using this as a distraction, actually navigates the area in which he wishes for the wave-like matter of Territory to appear which can be anywhere inside a radius of 10 miles, be it in the user's eye-sight or not as the user only requires the unique Magic signature of the target. In this case, he places it around his enemy in a spherical formation, which then can be left to its own devices considering that Yashiro, soon after enacting this spell, can use other spells while his enemies are restrained. Although, in saying this, it appears that enemies of enough power are able to break out of it, though the said power is very rare to find. *'Ih Ralgas' (イ・ラルガス I Rarugasu): A mostly follow up spell to Ih Ragdo, the spell teleports the target(s) trapped inside Territory to a place of the users choosing. The spell is quite usefull as Yashiro can teleport himself or the target to any location of his choosing within an unknown radius. Yashiro can teleport himself to appear at seemingly unguarded points of his enemy, startling them in the process. The target can be anything ranging from natural things like water, stones as well as form of energy such as fire and electricity, storing them in a pocket dimension before releasing them. He can also interchange his position with his target's and thus escape attacks while his victims get hit instead. While teleporting himself, Yashiro does not need to cover himself in territory although when he comes out he appears out of a wormhole made of the substance. *'Yagdo Rigora' (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): To perform this spell Yashiro moves his arms in a circular motion while phrasing the incantation of the spell- "Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora" and then spreads their arms wide across, summoning a god-like entity with intricate designs on its body, followed by a pillar of light capable of destroying the surrounding area. Although the surrounding area is heavily inflicted with damage, most of the power is actually concentrated inside the pillar, effectively gauging the power of the spell as it could destroy most of the things outside the tower of light. Anything caught inside the explosion is immediately razed to the ground with the exception of Yashiro and very high level mages. *'Ih Rager': After enveloping the area, where Yashiro wants to cast this spell with his Territory, Yashiro using this spell expells all the space inside the aforementioned area and thus creating an effective void. The void is quite useful as it render useless all fire based spells in the area. A more dangerous ability of the spell would not be its ability to repel any fire magic but the fact that if anyone is caught inside the void, all his bodily fluids would start evaporating because of the difference of air pressure and ultimately the target could even die. *'Ih Dorado': Thanks to his magic giving him the ability to alter the physical properties of a substance, Ih Doradro.jpg|Yashiro using Ih Dorado mini.jpg|Yashiro using Ih Ragdo to create several mini explosions he can cause it to explode or used in a different manner create explosive projectiles via exploding the wave-like substance. Yashiro first covers the area he wants to explode with his Ih Ragdo, then proceeding to cause the wave like substance to explode dealing great damage to anything caught within. He can also cause things, which have less eternano than his body to seemingly explode although he can use it only on non-living things such as rocks. Fashioning the wave-like substance into small spheres, Yashiro can cause them to surround his target and then explode them creating several mini-explosions around the target thus dealing them great damage. *'Ih Syrar': Conjuring his wave-like substance, Yashiro can create a spherical shield that appears to Ih Syrar.png|Yashiro using Ih Syrar to record an attack replay.jpg|Yashiro replaying the attack defend him. However this is only just part of the spells true power is ability to record events\attacks be it physical or magical. When the target is about to attack, Yashiro quickly conjures the spell which proceeds to block the attack. By his will he can again manifest the spell whenever he wants which proceeds to replay the recorded event. For example if a swordman attempts to strike him with his sword, Yashiro can quickly manifest the spell in front of him to block the incoming attack and also recording the attack in the process. After blocking the attack, Yashiro can again manifest the spell wherever he wants, although it seems he cannot manifest the spell very far away from himself. The manifested spell replays or materialises the attack, in this case the sword strike, in the form of a sword coming out of the wave-like substance. Yashiro can also record magical attacks like a blast of fire magic and replay it anytime he wants. It should also be noted that the spell cannot copy an attack that is capable of destroying the 'recording shield' and so cannnot record extremely powerful attacks. Innate Abilities : Despite relying on his Territory and Darkness Magic to end his fights, Yashiro is a highly gifted swordsman, having trained extensively in the art of swordsmanship to gain a very high level of skill. Even though he admits that there are many superior to him, Yashiro's swordsmanhip alone allows him to hold his own against very powerful combatants and even push them with his swordsmanship alone. Yashiro's swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision. He is able to combine and mix various Sword techniques into rather relentless combination assaults. Yashiro's preferred style of fighting is mainly a mix of different attacks which vary in complexity, swapping from simple, straightforward attacks to more erratic and irregular jabs and cuts which are meant to catch the opponent off guard, Yashiro also implements Iaijutsu into his fighting style, as he tends to start off his battles by performing a slash which starts while his sword is sheathed. Immense Strength: Although not having the most intimidating of appearances, Yashiro possesses above-average physical strength which is a precious gift to him, when fighting in close quarters. With a single punch he was able to smash a mage into a wall, breaking the wall in the process. Yashiro also has a knack for catching weapons and deflecting attacks with his bare hands. For example he has shown to be able to effeortlessly catch an incoming sword strike with his index finger and retaliating in time with an agrressive note which involved him cleanly bisecting through the target. With his sword, he was able to cut through several steel swords in a single precise strike. Enhanced Speed: Yashiro has shown to be quite quick on his feet, capable of evading a multitude of attacks directed at him. He can also cross several metres in the blink of an eye, confronting his enemy with a speed that terrorises them. He again showed his skills in evading attacks during his fight with Seijuro, evading all his attacks and overwhelming him. * Hyper-Speed Combat: According to Vincent Srivener, the man responsible for initially training Yashiro in the various physical arts, Yashiro has developed ways to move at hyper-speed without the assistance of his Cosmic Magic. With seemingly no stance or strain, Yashiro can unleash devastatingly powerful slashes in a single instant, causing his opponents to be ripped apart before they are even able to properly react. According to Yashiro himself, only mages that are as skilled as he is can ever hope to avoid a fatal blow by these attacks, much less outright dodge them. Emily has noted that the amazing feat of it all is the fact that Yashiro doesn't need a stance, which would warn of a future attack, being able to slash from any direction, and any position. Enhanced Durability: Yashiro has shown himself to be highly durable to both physical and magical attacks, regaining his balance even after seemingly devastating techniques. A true testament to his durability is the fact that he was unfazed by one of his own strongest techniques, which was being used by him through Mimicry Magic. Even after being impaled by a sword, he could retaliate without so much as even flinching. Genius intellect: Yashiro's foremost power has always been his immense intellect and unrivalled strategic maneuvers. having been directly involved in the total annihilation of the infamous dark guild Dark Nights, stretching back to the time of the his thought projection joining the dark guild right till the destruction of it, Yashiro had manipulated its each and every member towards their own doom. During the age of thirteen, Yashiro was already a recognised prodigy in the arts of magic, joining the guild Imperial Fang at the age of thirteen and becoming the youngest ever mage to be promoted to S-class rank at just fourteen. In the guild war between Dark Nights and Imperial Fang, he again showed his intellect by planning out the entire battle and developing strategies to accomplish victory, gaining praise from even his own guild master.Yashiro has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man as well as being very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. Yashiro has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and able to perceive any situation at hand. He generally has shown himself to also be a crafty tactician from how easily he can deceive both allies and enemies. Yashiro has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which seems to scare Seri Minamoto. Yashiro has been shown to be very observant of his opponents' abilities and powers, even going as far as to use it against them. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He is able to quickly determine a person's battle style after a single glance as well. After doing this, he can quickly place himself several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter-strategies. In addition, Yashiro has shown great ability in manipulating others to do his work for him. He easily outmaneuvers and tricks Braller on two instances in his fight with him. Yashiro is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal. The story repeatedly demonstrates Yashiro's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to being able to deduce complex facts from a very limited amount of facts. Grivin himself acknowledges Yashiro's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect, which has constantly shown been shown to him. During battle, Yashiro often uses misinformation, disinformation and an analytical knowledge of a person's nature to help lull an opponent into a false sense of security and possibly make them carelessly over-confident. He also takes drastic strategies to often confuse and force the hand of his opponents. Yashiro tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, though often saying that he "went with his gut feeling" during those times. Whenever Yashiro gives percentages to indicate how much he suspects his chances of winning over an opponent, such as "five percent," in reality he means over ninety percent. Although Yashiro originally gives Braller a low percentage indicating how much he believes he'll lose to Braller, in reality Yashiro is "pretty certain" that he can beat him. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Rwik66 Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male Category:Cosmic Magic User Category:Imperial Fang Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman